High performance IC chips dissipate energy at a high power density and require cooling to maintain the operating temperature within a specified range. Ineffective cooling may lead to an increased junction leakage, reduced operability, and, in extreme cases, operating failures.
Cooling methods typically involve placement of radiant fins, heat sinks, or fans at a surface of the microprocessor or its package. These traditional cooling methods, which are generally remote from the sources of heat generation within the microprocessor, are increasingly becoming inadequate as the functionality per chip continues to increase. Thus, more effective cooling techniques are required.